Run, Little Red, Run
by Diving-Deep.x
Summary: Set 63 years in the future. After Klaus was undaggered by Caroline, he demanded that she leave with him for her own protection. Caroline being herself ran that same night and left her old world behind, despite Klaus' threats. 63 years later, he's finally found her, after all the years. She's no longer a ghost, and but he's still a monster. Adopted from 'CeCeVolume' Please try?
1. He's Here

She'd kept the parchment.

The dark, obsidian lines that connected to form her angelic face and the powerful muzzle of a spotted horse. She'd kept it even when Tyler threatened to break it off because of the drawing. And also when he tore through her house looking for it. She'll never be able to rid herself of his oceanic hues. She was desperate for his embrace. Caroline always was hungry for his presence.

The baby vampire had been so weak and naive. Tyler was just some teeny-bopper fixation. Today, the eighty year old vampire was one of the most powerful. Having drank blood from three originals in her lifetime. Caroline captured Rebekah thirty years ago and exchanged her life for Elijah's blood.

She had been keeping tabs on Niklaus for the first couple of years. She was gone like the wind as soon as her local stationary human told her he was in town. He soon found out who exactly her informants were and slaughtered them, even though they couldn't tell him where she was even if they tried. Caroline figured she didn't need them anymore. She had become a higher power than she was sixty odd years ago, always like smoke when it came to escaping. She would never admit it, but she was becoming more and more like Katherine every day. With a what-doesn't-kill-you-makes-you-stronger attitude, she's managing running from the Hunter himself for so long. Katherine was truly a huntress herself. She knew where every body's mind set was at any given time.

Caroline eventually had gotten more familiar with the use of compulsion over the years, almost never spending money. She hadn't made love to anyone since Tyler. On the other hand, she still fucked... A lot.

Though she couldn't bring herself to become immersed in the intercourse. She was always wondering what would've happened, had she stayed with Klaus, like ordered as such. Would she be miserable? Probably not. The world at her finger tips? Any body would jump at the chance, she did. But now she was regretting her chance. No one to travel beside her. Not a single soul to protect her, watch her back. Caroline knew Klaus would have given his life for her. She wished he was with her as she traveled the world, without his ages old grudge. Now, he would probably kill her on sight or make her suffer in the sun. She only hoped her death would be swift and painless.

She traced over the decades old paper. The edges were crumbling, much to her disdain. Lost in the memories she didn't heard her cell phone ring. Minutes later she finally heard her doorbell chime.

She opened the door to reveal her disheveled Mongolian informant, Asami in her doorway.

"Asami? What is your news?" Caroline said as she pulled her inside her temporary home she had been living at for the past five months.

After Klaus nearly caught her in Michigan, she vowed she wouldn't stay in her homes for longer than a year.

Asami shakily sat down and inhaled a deep breath before whispering two earth-shattering words.

"He's Here"

The minute was filled with silence as Caroline processed the information. Klaus? Here? Today? This is without a doubt the last day of her life.

"Where?" Caroline demanded softly.

"He checked into the hotel I work for. He compelled Lei to give him a free room."

Caroline stood up and made her way to her room.

"You are excused, Asami!" she shouted over her shoulder, but she was already gone.


	2. The Shell

Caroline barley slept that night.

Deep Slumber never peeked it's moon shone skin upon her welcoming eye lids. Her limbs were stuck fast to her ivory sheets. The moisture that was excreted from her granite flesh guaranteeing this.

The same nightmare she had been relieving for a full 63 years.

_-Flashback-_

_She had played the Salvatores into revealing the location of Klaus' desiccated body. The thought alone made her squirm. She had also recruited the Originals. They had brought him back to the mansion where he had been revived with Caroline's blood. The dream then flashed to his warning. _

_She gripped his drawing, trying to will herself to split her porcelain features down the middle. So far, she hadn't managed a tear. Caroline cried out in frustration before slamming the paper down on the mahogany dresser. This couldn't be what life was like. Was it? Constantly torn between two halves of your heart? She wouldn't believe it, couldn't. _

_No. There had to be a hidden solution. She refused to believe that the option selections were so slim, and would leve someone broken hearted. _

_To evade the most pain possible, she had to leave..._

_She blurred down to her basement, now with salty rivers slicing down her icy features. She escaped the dank cellar with her heavy suitcase directly in tow. _

_Caroline's oceanic pools shone brightly with tears. _

_"I can't," she kept repeating into the empty air as she packed up her wardrobe._

_She slipped out the picture of Tyler and her embracing and replaced it with Klaus' charcoal drawing. The worst part? She didn't even flinch. _

_She threw the framed sketch on top of her clothes and closed the suitcase's latches. Just as she was  
_

She allowed herself to be submerged in the idea of Klaus finding her. She knew just how to elude him and his loyal minions. But the times he finally caught up with her, Klaus was close enough to yell to her.

Just then, a deafening sound chimed throughout the house. Her phantom heart skipped an illusion beat. Caroline folded the covers off the remaining portion of her body that they were shrouding and fled to her living room. Upon entering the room, she noticed two things. One was the enormous ebony wolf tearing apart her couch, and two was her mother's antique vase shattered on her chestnut flooring.

Caroline gasped. She blurred over to the wolf. "Damon!" She scolded harshly. It panted cool breath at her before admitting defeat on the newly damaged Egyptian plush pillows. Yes, she had named her pet wolf after Damon. But that was only because of his raven textured fur and his cerulean hued irises. The wolf's arrogant personality was almost identical to her old friend. They had parted ways two weeks before the new year of 2020. She has only seen him on one other occasion.

The year was 2035. She had just gotten finished a rave in the fluorescent city of Tokyo, She was luring a group of promiscuous men into the brush to try and satisfy her insatiable thirst for the garnet running through their fragile little veins. Suddenly, all their necks twisted at an unnatural angle as they fell limply to the firm ground. She was about to flee the scene, afraid of Klaus' wrath when a calm hand gripped her fingers lightly. Caroline whipped around, full ready to plea for his mercy. She was met face to face with her sire, non other than the world famous Damon Salvatore.

They had a one night stand and she was gone by the morn, having caught wind of Klaus' acknowledgement of their fling.

She was terrified for Damon's well-being but she knew he wasn't stupid and would leave before Klaus came.

She was brought back to reality by the growl resounding from the back of Damon's throat. She knew better than to disrupt her wolf.

A low howl reverberated through her house. It was cold and angry. It sounded hungry and possessive. It wasn't Damon's. And just by that utterance? She could tell Klaus was not in the mood.

Without a second thought, she took flight shouting out to where her wolf stood ground.  
"Damon, urma!" **('urma' means 'follow' in Romanian )**

Almost immediately his stance changed and took way after Caroline.

She raced through the greenery only bothering to glance back to see if her pet had been tailing her.

They blurred side by side. She had gotten him 30 odd years ago and had Ukrainian witches bless him with infinite lives. Whenever he reached death, he would age backwards and when birth hit? He would age until death and so on. The same witches also granted him vampiric abilities but also had to include the vampiric disabilities.

All of a sudden. A snow white wolf emerged from the foliage, snarling fiercely. Damon stood protectively in front of the platinum blonde.

"Klaus," she said softly, almost timidly. Before her eyes, he transformed back into the devilishly handsome monster that was under her skin from the day they met.

The beast unfortunately still howled violently in his lazuli orbs.

The shell of a man was here, but was the soul?


	3. Author's Note

**HIII**

****I know I suck, not updating RLRR and here you all come, my lovely viewers, to see that it's just an AN.

WELL, I'm gonna continue this story, PROMISE, but I've been leaning towards a Zombie Fic.

It will be either KLaroline, or Daroline, if I do make it. Will any of you read it? I'll try my best considering that this will be my first Zombie Fic, sooo yeah!

-**S**


End file.
